Darth Vader (Expansion)
Darth Vader is a villain in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. He is the one of the bosses in A Galaxy Far, Far Away. Story First Visit Vader fights and kills Obi-Wan Kenobi and fends off against the Rebels as they were destroying the Death Star. Second Visit Vader and Darth Sidious discuss about Luke and Sora, saying that they'll be good assets if they can be turned to the dark side. Vader declares that Sora and Luke will join the dark side, or die. He then ends up fighting the both of them after meeting them in the carbon-freezing chamber, after Sora and Luke attempt to save their friends. After Vader reveals that he is Luke's father, and tries to persuade him and Sora to join the dark side, Luke chooses suicide over being corrupted and throws himself down a deep shaft. Vader then turns to Sora, and they battle it out. After being cornered by Heartless and realizes he is no match for Vader at the moment, he makes his escape. Third Visit Sora and Luke face both Vader and Sidious.Both Luke and Sora attempt to talk the Sith Lord out of the dark side of the Force, but to no avail. Sedious has plans to turn Sora and Luke to the dark side. They both fight Vader and end up almost being shocked to death by Sidious. Vader then saves the two and redeems himself as a Jedi Knight. As a boss Second Visit 'With Luke' Darth Vader is no different to Xemnas in terms of close combat. Vader will decimate you within two fast lightsaber combos and knock you back with a strong final lightsaber thrust. You can guard against these to stun him and go in for a few combos. When Luke calls out to Sora, you can use an RC against Vader. Twin Blade, shows Sora and Luke hooking their arms and spinning into Vader with their weapons, similar to Riku's limit, Session. This does a good deal of damage. Another RC will occur when you hear Vader say, "Come to the darkness, Luke,". You will have to quickly approach Luke and Vader and you will see Interfere. This lets Sora quickly block Vader's attack, then he will grab Luke's hand and swing him towards Vader, who then be overwhelmed by a powerful lightsaber slash that will knock him backwards and stun him. If failed to initiate the RC, Luke will take heavy damage from Vader. 'Without Luke' Now that Luke has dropped out of battle, Sora is forced to face Vader alone. His attacks are roughly the same as they were before, but now he will summon great amounts of Heartless into battle with him. You don't have to win this fight, if your HP gets below 30%, Sora will have no choice but to retreat. Third Visit You will be facing Vader a second time with Luke by your side. Vader uses the same combos from the earlier fights and summons Heartless into battle. He has a new move where he will grab Sora and force choke him right before throwing him. This will deal heavy damage, so use Curaga or a Hi-Potion shortly afterwards. Trivia *Using RCs to save Luke is similar to Captain Barbossa's fight in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Disney Ally Category:Star Wars Ally